Espada Híbrida
by The Magus Killer III
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su padre, Emiya Shirou recibe una oferta. Ahora tendrá que abandonar todo para poder convertirse en el Héroe de la Justicia que le prometió a su padre ser.


Emiya Shirou, luego de la muerte de su padre, Emiya Kiritsugu. Había vivido una semana que apenas y recordaba cómo poco más que un borrón.

Aunque Shirou, en lugar de entristecerse por esto, estaba algo aliviado. Después de todo, él no creía que hubiese alguien a quien le gustase recordar la semana en que murió su único familiar.

Pero ahora, parado frente a la tumba de su padre, a Shirou le hubiese gustado recordar.

Porque, a su lado, un hombre a quien nunca antes había visto y quien decía ser amigo de su padre, le preguntaba algo que Shirou sabía que podía cambiar su vida, aunque sí era para bien o para mal, Shirou no tenía idea.

_"¿Quieres volverte un héroe?". _

Pero para entender mejor cómo todo había llegado a esto, recordemos un poco el día de hoy.

El día, como todos los demás desde hace cinco años, había comenzando con la rutina mañanera de Shirou. Despertarse, hacer algunos estiramientos junto a Fuji-nee, ducharse y preparar el desayuno.

Había cocinado de más, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de presencia de su padre, pero Fuji-nee había comido la porción de Kiritsugu, en un extraño gesto de simpatía para evitar que Shirou se sintiera mal.

Aunque una sensación de presentimiento y un malestar diferente se había formado en el estómago de Shirou al ver a su hermana mayor comer de esa forma.

Luego de limpiar los trastos, Fuji-nee y él pasaron tiempo de calidad juntos hasta el almuerzo, en donde se repitió lo del desayuno, no habían ido a la escuela porque tanto él como ella se habían tomados unos días libres para ayudar a preparar el funeral.

Después de almorzar, simplemente tocaba esperar hasta el entierro, aunque era algo más de cortesía que de otro cosa. Ya que Kiritsugu había pedido explícitamente cremar su cuerpo y esparcir sus cenizas en el mar. Por ende, no había un cuerpo que enterrar.

Al funeral habían asistido pocas personas, algunos vecinos y el propio Shirou, obviamente.

Cuando todo había terminado y la mayoría ya se había ido, a excepción de Taiga y Shirou. Él le pidió a su hermana unos momentos a solas, y ella aunque algo reacia, había aceptado. Aunque no sin hacerle prometer que iría a ella ante cualquier problema.

Y ahora llegamos al presente. Con un Shirou el cual estaba a punto de volver a su casa, luego de darle un último adiós a su padre, sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Pues, junto a él, un anciano de ojos rojos, con barba y cabello blanco. Se apoyaba tranquilamente sobre un bastón, el cual notó que se veía bastante bien junto al elegante traje que llevaba.

Luego de las presentaciones que ambos dieron, en donde el anciano se había presentado simplemente como Zelretch, un ex-amigo de Kiritsugu.

El anciano hizo esa pregunta, lo cual lo llevaba de nuevo a su situación actual.

Un anciano y un niño mirándose fijamente, el primero con una sonrisa, mientras que el segundo tenía una cara dudosa.

Después de todo, él anciano había salido de la nada. E incluso si se autoproclamó amigo de Kiritsugu, no había ninguna garantía de que fuera la verdad. Pero había algo de este anciano que le causaba intriga a Shirou.

'¿Acaso él sabía de su promesa con el viejo?'

Eso sería imposible, ya que la noche en que hizo esa promesa, Kiritsugu y él estaban solos en el balcón de su casa. Pero si él anciano decía la verdad acerca de conocer a su padre, bueno, no sería raro que Kiritsugu le haya contado a un amigo su sueño.

Pero bueno. Incluso si él anciano fuera amigo de Kiritsugu o no. Incluso si supiera del sueño de Kiritsugu o no. Al final, lo único que importaba, era que el anciano le había hecho una pregunta, una que aún no había respondido.

Cambiando su rostro de dudoso a firme, Shirou respondió sin una ápice de duda. "Sí, quiero".

Después de todo, se lo había prometido a su padre, y aunque aún no tenía idea de cómo ser uno, Shirou no tenía duda. Él se volvería un héroe.

El anciano soltó una pequeña risa antes de responder. "¿Simplemente vas a responder así nada más?, ¿no vas a preguntar quién soy o confirmar si de verdad soy amigo de tu padre?".

Shirou le frunció de nuevo el ceño al anciano. "¿Quieres decir que no eras amigo de papá?".

El anciano soltó otra pequeña risa. "No, claro que no. Si fui amigo de Emiya Kiritsugu, aunque tal vez de su parte el me veía como un simple conocido. Es solo que parecia raro que no cuestiones a un extraño que aparece de la nada en el funeral de tu padre y te hace una pregunta rara".

Shirou relajo de nuevo su rostro, al menos el anciano sabía lo raro que había sido.

"Bueno, papá nunca hablaba de sus conocidos, pero viajaba mucho, así que no sería raro que esos viajes fueran para ver a sus amigos. Además, tampoco sería raro por parte de papá él contarle a un amigo su sueño o su estado de salud, aunque la pregunta si salió de la nada".

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo con su lógica, aunque Shirou pudo ver cómo sus ojos se estrecharon ante la mención de los viajes y el estado de salud de Kiritsugu. Pero la sonrisa del hombre nunca abandonó su rostro.

"¿Y no vas a preguntar porque, de todas las cosas, pregunté eso de la nada?".

Shirou tuvo que arquear una ceja ante eso. "¿Me lo vas a decir?".

"Fufu, bueno, para eso estoy aquí en primer lugar".

Haciendo un gesto con su bastón, el anciano creo dos sillas. Aunque más que la aparición repentinas de las sillas, lo que sorprendió a Shirou de verdad, fue el haz de luz multicolor que las hizo aparecer. Después de todo, no se parecía en nada a cuando él usaba Gradation Air.

'Tal vez así se vería si tuviera algo de talento'.

Tomando asiento en una de las sillas y señalando la otra para que el haga lo mismo, el anciano habló. "Cómo verás muchacho, soy un Magician".

Tomando asiento en la otra silla, Shirou asintió, había esperado tanto del anciano. Después de todo, ojos rojos, ropas antiguas, un ex-amigo de Kiritsugu. No era tan evidente, pero lo había sospechado. No, espera.

"¿Magician?, ¿no un Magus?".

El anciano asintió hacia el. "Si, soy un usuario de True Magic, The Second para ser exactos, así que soy un Magician".

Shirou observó al anciano confundido. "¿True Magic, se diferencia en algo al Magecraft?, y, ¿que es 'The Second'?".

Fue el turno de Zelretch de lucir confundido esta vez. "Bueno, esto ciertamente es refrescante. Dime muchacho, ¿cuánto sabes acerca del mundo Iluminado por la Luna?".

"No mucho, papá fue muy reacio a enseñarme sobre conocimiento general, dijo que tenía pocas oportunidades de toparme con alguien perteneciente al mundo Iluminado por la Luna. Además también dijo que mientras menos sepa de ellos, mejor. Aunque no explicó porqué".

Zelretch tamborileo sus dedos sobre el bastón, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. "¿Qué hay de Magecraft?, al menos Kiritsugu te instruyó en eso, ¿cierto?".

Asintiendo lentamente en dirección al anciano, Shirou habló. "Si, a pesar de no tener talento en la mayoría de cosas, papá pudo enseñarme lo básico. Creación de Magic Circuits, Structural Grasp, Reinforcement y Projection".

"Lo siento muchacho, creo que ya me estoy poniendo viejo y no pude escuchar bien. Activación, dijiste activación de Magic Circuits ¿cierto?".

Shirou miró con simpatía al pobre anciano, había pasado mucho tiempo junto a los miembros mayores de la familia Fujimura, por lo tanto podía entender la falta de audición. Así que con una pequeña sonrisa habló.

"Entiendo lo que se siente perder la audición, a pesar de no haberlo pasado por mi mismo, unos amigos con los que tomó el té describieron como es el sentimiento, así que no hay nada de qué disculparse. Pero se equivocó señor, dije creación, no activación".

Shirou habló lo más claramente que pudo, pero parecía que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que el anciano se estaba frotando la cien con bastante fuerza. Bueno, bien podría repetir todo de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

"ENTIENDO LO QUE-" Shirou comenzó a hablar, pero fue detenido por el anciano, quien alzó una mano.

"No muchacho, escuche la primera vez, es solo… me sorprendió. Sabía que la situación era mala, pero no esperaba _que _mala".

Deteniendo el masaje a su cien, el anciano comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos y luego de un momento, sacó algo. Un pequeño libro totalmente negro y una pluma. El libro no parecía tener nada de especial a excepción de una pequeña gema multicolor con un ojo de gato incrustado en la portada. Y la pluma… era una pluma, no había nada más.

Era extraño, pero Shirou supuso que cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado a lo sobrenatural lo era. "¿Qué es eso señor?".

"Esto muchacho, es un regalo. Pensaba dártelo luego de que aceptaras la oferta que te di hace unos minutos, pero considerando lo poco que sabes, bien podría dártelo ahora. Las instrucciones para su utilización están en la segunda página y si te preguntas que contiene. Bueno, es un libro, así que obviamente va a contener información".

Con eso dicho, el anciano procedió a darle el libro y la pluma a Shirou. Solo por curiosidad Shirou abrió el libro y en su primera página, escrito con grandes letras decía. 'Kaleido-Book: La verdadera Raíz del Conocimiento. Autor: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg'.

'Bueno, al menos ahora sé su nombre completo'.

Cerrando de nuevo el libro, Shirou se inclinó ligeramente y agradeció como era debido. "Aunque no lo entiendo del todo, muchas gracias por el libro señor". Haciendo una breve pausa, Shirou volvió a hablar. "Pero, usted dijo que me lo iba a dar luego de que aceptará su oferta. ¿A qué oferta se refería señor?"

Aceptando con un asentimiento su agradecimiento, el anciano volvió a sonreír. "Fufu, esa es una muy buena pregunta muchacho, y con respecto a la respuesta… ¿ya la tienes, cierto?".

Shirou frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería el anciano con eso?. Desde su llegada había estado hablando en un tono enigmático, como si dijera algo que significaba justo lo que quería decir, pero a su vez también significaba muchas otras cosas, entonces, ¿este también era un enigma?.

¿Acaso había algo que él anciano le había dicho y que a su vez significase dos cosas diferentes?. No, nada que Shirou recuerde, al menos que…

"... ¿Quieres volverte un héroe?".

"Exactamente muchacho".

Mierda. Parece que lo había dicho en voz alta, bueno, al menos había acertado. Pero eso no tenía sentido, sólo veía la pregunta inicial, nada más. Después de unos momentos de estrujar su cerebro, Shirou simplemente se rindió. Jamás había sido bueno para lo teórico. "No entiendo señor".

Frotando su barba, el anciano se rió. "Supuse que no lo habías hecho cuando me respondiste tan rápido. Bueno, verás muchacho, ¿puedes ver la pregunta?".

Shirou asintió, al menos eso podía hacer.

"Pero no la oferta".

Hizo una mueca ante eso, el anciano no lo había preguntado, lo había afirmado. Pero por suerte no había un tono de burla en su voz.

"Bueno muchacho, eso es porque la pregunta y la oferta son las mismas".

Shirou abrió mucho los ojos ante eso. La pregunta y la oferta eran las mismas, eso quería decir… "Sabes una forma…".

"Exactamente".

Shirou le dirigió una mirada acusadora al anciano y a pesar de haberlo conocido hace poco tiempo, el demandó. "Dime".

Corto y conciso. No necesitaba más, si él anciano frente a él sabía alguna forma para cumplir el sueño de Kiritsugu, entonces su respuesta ya estaba decidida antes de que la charla comenzará.

El anciano simplemente sonrió ante su irrespetuosidad. "Aunque estoy tentado a hacer simplemente eso, antes quiero que me contestes algo. Si hipotéticamente hablando, hubiera no se, una forma fácil de volver realidad tu sueño a través de un artefacto mág-".

"Lo rechazaría".

El anciano hizo un puchero. "Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar".

"Lo siento por eso. Pero mi respuesta no cambia. Papá me confío su sueño a mi, y sería muy irresponsable de mi parte cederlo a algo más".

"¿Y si este algo fuera alguien más?".

Shirou tuvo que pensar un poco la respuesta, y después de unos momentos llegó a un acuerdo. "No se".

"¿No sabes?".

La total incredulidad en la voz del anciano le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza a Shirou. Vergüenza que oculto detrás de un rascado de nuca. "Si, no se".

Esa era su mejor respuesta, Kiritsugu sólo le había cedido su sueño durante una semana. Además, él era sólo un niño aún, ni siquiera creía que aún tuviera trece. Entonces no pensaba que estuviera mal no saber la respuesta a eso.

El anciano lo miró atónito por unos segundos antes de soltar una estridente risa.

La vergüenza de Shirou aumentó paralelamente al volumen de la risa del hombre.

Después de unos minutos de sólo reír, el anciano se recompuso. Y, con la sonrisa más grande que Shirou había visto, el anciano volvió a hablar.

"Sabía que tenías potencia muchacho, pero esto, _esto, _es único. Ah, lo siento. No me estaba riendo de ti, es solo que hace mucho que alguien no decía simplemente 'no se' a algo tan serio".

"No es para tanto…".

El anciano le sonrió de buena fe. "Créeme muchacho, es para eso y mucho más, no tienes ni idea de lo refrescante que es. Pero bueno, basta de chistes. Me convenciste muchacho, te diré la forma de convertirte en un héroe. O mejor dicho, tu decidirás las forma de convertirte en uno".

Shirou tragó audiblemente, preparándose para cualquier cosa que el anciano le diga. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el Kaleido-Book mientras el anciano abría la boca. Agudizó lo más posible su oído cuando la primera palabra salió de la boca del anciano… Solo para casi caerse de la silla ante lo que escucho.

"Pero antes. Hay algo que quiero confirmar, no es necesario elaborar con un simple sí y no bastará".

Shirou asintió a eso, aunque un poco de mala gana.

"¿Quieres convertirte en un héroe?".

"Si". Ya había dicho esto.

"¿Sin importar el costo?. Ah, esto no quiere decir algo malo, es solo para confirmar tu determinación".

Si no había nada malo, entonces ya lo había dicho. "Si".

"¿Incluso si tuvieras que abandonar este mundo?".

Shirou hizo una parada. ¿Abandonar este mundo?. El anciano no parecía referirse a 'morir, abandonar este mundo'. ¿Entonces se refería a viajar a otro mundo?. ¿Cómo en planeta?.

Eso… él no sabía. Por un lado el tenía personas que quería en este mundo, mientras que por el otro estaba la posibilidad de cumplir la promesa con su padre.

"¿Podré… volver?".

El anciano pareció pensar por un momento su pregunta antes de responder. "Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No lo sé con certeza Pero si estás preocupado por tus seres queridos, puedo borrar sus recuerdos acerca de ti".

'Entonces un 'puede ser', eh'.

Pensándolo por unos momentos, a Shirou se le ocurrió algo. "Señor, ¿puede crear recuerdos?".

"Crear recuerdos falsos para llenar posibles lagunas de memoria es parte del borrado muchacho. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?".

Bien, entonces si se podía. "Bueno, verá señor. No me gusta mucho la idea de borrar los recuerdos de alguien pero si en su lugar, podríamos hacer que los demás piensen que me fui al extranjero a vivir…".

El anciano lo miró incrédulo. "¿Quieres que cree recuerdos falsos de ti, en donde de alguna forma que no sea anormal, haga que los demás crean que te fuiste al extranjero de repente? ".

" ¿Si…? ".

El anciano pensó por unos momentos antes de asentir. "Bien, lo haré, es más fácil que rellenar años memoria después de todo. ¿Entonces tu respuesta muchacho?".

Si tenía alguna posibilidad de volver, y además estaba seguro de que no iba a dejar a otros tristes si se iba. Entonces no había problema. "Si".

Parándose de repente, el anciano golpeó dos veces el suelo con su bastón.

"Muy bien, ¡entonces ve y conviértete en héroe muchacho!".

Shirou cerró los ojos esperando que algo mágico sucediera de repente, pero cuando después de unos momentos nada sucedió, volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró en la dirección del anciano.

Dicho anciano simplemente le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de disculpa.

"Lo siento, aveces tarda unos momentos".

Cuando Shirou estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que tardaba unos momentos. De repente fue sesgado por una muy brillante luz multicolor y una increíble presión amenazó con aplastarlo.

La silla donde estaba se rompió instantáneamente debajo de la presión, y Shirou se arrodilló en el suelo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la presión parecía crecer en potencia y su alma parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo.

Cuando su mente no pareció resistir más, Shirou se desmayó. Llevándose cómo últimos recuerdos de su mundo natal, una palabra.

"Suerte".

* * *

Muy bien, listo. Me pareció que quedó bastante bien.

Como verán, esto es un prólogo genérico y no específico. Y las etiquetas tampoco dicen nada.

Eso es porque, con la muy abusada magia del Caleidoscopio. El lector va a decidir a qué mundo paralelo va Shirou.

Al principio iba a hacer una historia Rwby x Fate. Pero luego de ver que no había especificado nada en el prólogo decidí que era mejor estar abierto a ideas de los lectores. (Y de paso robar esas ideas *cof**cof*).

Si no recibo ninguna propuesta en tres días, seguiré con mi idea original.

Mientras tanto, voy a trazar una línea para la trama, nada específico, pero tampoco nada muy flojo. Solo algo lo suficientemente normal como para que, al pasar el pincel, tenga algo con lo que guiarme.

Con eso dicho, me despido. MKIII fuera. Paz.

Edición 19/09/19: Algunos términos del español al ingles (quedan mejor así).


End file.
